I've Gone Mad
by Alexia14v
Summary: Alice is giving into London society. Hatter's life is spiraling out of control. How will Alice be greeted by the new Wonderland? HatterXAlice Please Review! Warning rating might change! NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Hatter sat at the head of the table. He sighed.

It was a normal day. Well, as normal as any day can get in Underland..... or Wonderland as she would have called it.

He gently moved his thumb in circles over the tea cup. He took a sip every now and then.

The table was deserted. No one had come to his tea parties for months.

"You're still waiting...... Aren't you?" said a sweet voice behind him belonging to the White Queen.

"She's terribly late for tea," Hatter whispered and sipped some more tea.

"May I?" the White Queen asked politely.

Hatter half smiled,"Yes" he replied. She poured herself some tea and took a seat.

"Tarrant. What would you do if she never came back?" she asked before taking a sip of tea.

"She promised," he said sternly, he clutched the tea cup hard enough his knuckles turned pink.

He wanted to yell and say how dare she say that to him but he restrained himself. After all, she was the queen and his friend." Hatter I'm worried about you. Deeply worried. We're all worried. You haven't really left this table for months. I mean, you come out here from the moment you wake up to the moment it is so dark outside you can't even see the table," she said desperately.

"I'm fine," he said forcing a smile.

"Hatter you're falling apart. I just hate to see you like this. You're my best friend."

"Thank you for your time but she promised she would come back. I believe her." he said.

" Is that really what you want to do with your life? Just wait here for eternity?"

"I'd wait forever for her." She sighed and handed him a small mirror.

"I am definitely not one to judge by appearances but you used to look so full of life. I can only imagine what you are going through."

He looked into the mirror. He stared at the stranger staring back at him.

His eyes were golden orange with deep purple black shadows under them. His orange hair was limp and barely curly. He felt and an aching empty pain in his chest. It felt like cold stabbing knives twisting in his chest.

He winced or was that just his usual expression?

Pain?

He handed the mirror back to Mirana. "Perhaps you are right but you can't help me no one can. Only she can."

"Hatter don't say that. We can try to fix your broken heart. "

" Soon I'll go completely mad. But thats okay I am the mad hatter after all," he said with a weak smile. What a sad smile it was.

"Hatter we want to invite you to a banquet at my castle to celebrate Frabjous day," she said," One year that I have been back in power and one year Underland isn't ruled by my sister," she smiled.

Hatter gave her a stern face," Yes and one year since Alice slayed the Jabberwocky and left me to my own maddening thoughts. Why would i want to celebrate that?" he snapped.

The White Queen frowned, her expression hurt. "I'm sorry Mirana. Its just painful. and--" he was about to back out but he hadn't spent time with her or his friends in several months.

He felt guilt seeping in. He touched her hand, "But I'll go if it makes everyone happy."

She smiled, "Excellent!" she said overjoyed, "Marvelous, Fantastic! Wonderful I'll come get you at around 13 o' clock sharp? "she said happily.

He forced a smile, "Of course, Mirana." he said softly.

"Well I must be off. Preparations and what not, I am so happy you are attending!! Mally and Ches and the boys will be absolutely thrilled!!" she said and with that a white carriage came up behind her out of nowhere and she stepped in waving goodbye to the Hatter.

He smiled and waved back weakly. As soon as she was out of sight he regretted accepting her invitation. Frabjous Day anniversary. Alice leaving anniversary.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek he quickly swiped it away with the back of his hand. It was quite odd. He had been holding back tears all year after she'd gone.

This was the first tear to escape his eye. He put on a smile for no one in particular, "Well then I hope I'm not too much of a stranger to my friends," he said again for no one in particular.

He sipped his tea quietly and thought of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

(Next day)

"Well Hatter you look dashing," Mirana smiled as she motioned Hatter into the carriage.

" Your eyes are looking better," she said softly.

Hatter smiled slightly. They both knew she was lying and he didn't look or feel any better. She was all smiles.

"What if they don't like me?" Hatter asked nervously.

"Who?" she asked.

"My friends. what if they don't like me?" he said. " Oh don't be silly! Why would they dislike you?" she said and patted his back as they got off the carriage and went into the castle's big ballroom.

As soon as Hatter walked in, music stopped and everyone turned to look at him. His eyes bulged out in nervousness. He laughed nervously.

"Why did the music stop? Go on everybody enjoy the party," the White Queen said with a smile trying to get people to stop staring.

The music resumed and for the most part people returned to their business.

Hatter grabbed a cup of tea of a table and sipped it to calm his nerves.

They approached Mally, the twins, Ches, Bayard, the white Rabbit and the March Hare. Hatter cleared his throat and smiled," Hello" said Hatter. They all looked at him in shock.

Ches was the first to open his big mouth. "Oh, Hatter I haven't seen you in ages! I hear you practically live at that tea table of yours," said Ches. "You heard right," Hatter said softly and sipped his tea. Ches was having a rather moody day and he seemed to want to dump it all on Hatter.

"I haven't seen you at any of my tea parties," Hatter said softly.

"It's not a party, my old friend. It's a scavenger hunt. Find Hatter's dear Alice. The prize? Fix Hatter's broken heart," Ches was all smiles as usual.

All of a sudden Hatter threw the tea cup at Ches. "Shut up You Stupid Cat!!!" he said and stormed out.

He walked out all the way to his tea table. He sat down in his chair. He was shaking violently trying with all his strength to not give into tears. But he couldn't hold it any longer.

He sobbed. Sobbed pitifully. He put his head on the table. He felt a crowd gather around. A crowd containing the White Queen, Mally, Ches, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, the March Hare, the White Rabbit, and Bayard.

He looked up swiping at his tears with the back of his hand. He forced a smile," Hello everyone, I'm sorry about that. Just some mood swings I suppose." he said softly smiling through the obvious tears.

It was just a sad sight to see him try to hide it. Mirana winced. "Please Hatter you don't have to hide it from us. We know how much you love her and how much it hurts," Mirana put her arms around him.

"No. You have no idea. It feels like there's a hole in your chest. Like you are starving. That aching pain you get in your stomach except in your chest. You have no idea how much she means to me. I can't even begin to describe it," he said softly.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as Mirana hugged him. "I want her back."

"Hatter it seems she might not coming back." Hatter nodded.

"I know. I've been in denial. I love her. I'll always love her. I was a fool for her. Well, not anymore," Hatter began to laugh maniacally.

"He finally cracked,"whispered the White Rabbit to the March Hare. The March Hare nodded in agreement.

"Alice Kingsley is dead for me," he smiled.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE BE NICE I'M NEW TO FANFICS THIS IS MY FIRST ONE :)**


	2. Life In London

"Alice you are almost 21 now. And you have turned down all your suitors. I am tired of all your childish nonsense! You WILL marry Lord Wellsington," my mother said in a matter of fact tone.

"No, mother we've gone through this before. You cannot make me do this." I said angrily trying to have the self control to not yell at her.

My mother on the other hand had the self control of a monkey and was already yelling.

"Alice that is quite enough! You have avoided marriage for a year now. It is time for you to grow up!"

"No!" I said raising my voice just a bit.

"Fine you leave me no choice, Alice. Either marry Liam Wellsington or I'll have to disown you, " mother said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Mother that's not fair at all," I said.

"It is fair I've been far too flexible with you and you've taken advantage of me. This is for your own good," my mother could really guilt trip me sometimes but I felt no sense of guilt at all at the moment. All I could think of were a certain pair of green eyes.

"This is not for my own good and you know it! You are just worried of what your friends will think if you have an unmarried daughter. The hell with them! I don't need a spouse what I need is a mother who will stand her ground and not give in to petty society," I said with tears in my eyes.

It was true when my father died all she would do is go out to parties with her friends.

My father never gave much of a damn about what society thought of what he did.

My mother gave TOO much of a care about society.

"Alice I will disown you and you will move out if you don't marry Liam," my mother repeated in a softer voice.

"Dad would have never done this to me," I said in a guilt trip voice.

" Alice that is it. You are not a child anymore. I hate to say outright like this, but your father is no longer here. He would have wanted this for you. it is time you grow up and get your fantasies out of that head of yours. What are you waiting for? Prince Charming isn't going to sweep you off your feet, " my mother said.

So much of that sentence stung so badly.

Bringing back memories of Wonderland.

"I hate what you've become. Father would have hated this. See what society thinks about that," I said softly then stormed upstairs into my room.

I just hated her at times.

Maybe I should marry this Liam fellow.

Okay don't hate me for thinking that. I wanted so badly to go back to Wonderland. And I still do. I have fallen down as many holes as I can think of. I have searched for my jabberwocky blood like mad. But it is gone. It disappeared around the time of my return to London.

I walk through the garden every day hoping I'll see a little white rabbit in a waistcoat beckoning to me.

But I have had no such luck. I hate having to choose.

I mean it's not like I am going to come back to Wonderland any time soon.

And it pains me so badly to say this but certain memories are fuzzing about my time there.

"I promised I wouldn't forget," I whispered to myself.

A tear fell from my cheek onto the sheets on my bed. I laid down.

I hated myself for leaving Wonderland.

A little voice inside of my head said to me

_Ooooohh NOW you want to come back to Wonderland? After you left it. After you left all your friends. After all the time they spent waiting for you? _

_But NOW you ready? It's whenever **Alice ** wants to come back, huh?_

_Wonderland can wait until the little princess Alice is ready?_

_You left and you think its going to always be there waiting for you?_

_Sorry hun, but that's not how it works._

_You chose this life. You wanna go back. Suck it up. You're stuck here._

"Shut up!" I said to myself.

I want to go back I want to see Wonderland! I want to see Hatter, I want to see Mally, I want to see Mirana, I want to see Ches and the Tweedle twins I want to see them all again.

I clutched my chest cause it hurt so bad.

My mother knocked on the door.

"What?!" I said the sound muffled on account of my face being smushed into the pillow.

"Have you decided yet, my dear?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well? Would you rather be on the streets or would you rather marry the handsome Lord Liam?" she said making it obvious which one she wanted me to pick.

"I pick.................."

I didn't recognize my voice it was ridden with sadness and despair I choked out shallow breaths. I paused. I took a deep breath.

"I choose.........Liam."

* * *

where had all my muchness gone?

It had been two weeks since I had agreed to get married to Liam.

I had met Liam. He wasn't all that boring. Although he wasn't really in touch with his muchness.

Then again, neither was I.

My friend Carol and the Big Mouth twins that resembled the Tweedle twins were with me.

Also accompanying me was Liam's mother, my mother (of course), and my sister.

Today was my wedding dress pick.

Oh man. This should be fun.

Well my mother has been saving all her life for this day of mine and even throughout all the blackmail and forcing she's put me through this might as well be her damn wedding!

She has picked my cake, the food, the date, the decorations, and my flower decorations as well.

I think my mom is officially deranged.

So hopefully today I will get to at least get to pick what I get to wear!!

Liam's mother pointed out a dreadful ball gown dress with frill EVERYWHERE

I swear I was going to die in the dress.

My mother picked out a dreadful dress as well.

Oh and the worst part was it had a corset IN the dress!!!

I shrugged it off.

"Oh for heaven's sakes Alice just pick something!" my mother pressured.

I walked over to the assortment of dresses.

After a few minutes of pondering, I picked it.

I picked the one.

It was white and it had short sleeves. It had an amazing trail.

It had a few blue accents here and there.

It dipped at the neck line and the embroidery was so delicate and beautiful. It had frill and lace in all the right places.

I put it on.

Everyone loved it.

Next was the bouquet.

I picked out a bouquet of tiger lilies.

They were all different colors. It was beautiful. I loved my dress and I loved the bouquet.

However I DID NOT love my fiance.

* * *

My mother invited Liam over today to have tea.

Great.

His nosy mother, of course, tagged along.

We all sat down to have tea.

My mother arranged it perfectly so I would sit beside Liam.

Somewhere along tea his hand snuck into mine.

My neck muscles tensed.

"How about you kids go have a walk through the garden?" my mother suggested.

"Very well, Miss Kingsleigh," said Liam and he held my hand through it all.

I looked at him.

I had to admit, he was rather dashing.

He had light brown hair. His eyes were light blue and his bone structure was perfectly proportioned.

He stood straight up like there was a rod up his a-- "What do you think of me?" Liam asked, interupting my thoughts.

"Pardon?" I said.

"Me what do you think of me?" he asked.

"Well I think you are a man I just met. You seem very polite and practical and quite handsome," I said.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I have met with you a total of three times." I reminded him

"Well it seems you do not think of me often. But I think of you," he said.

"You do?" I asked.

"You seem, like a person who regrets things. Who feels guilt and sorrow. You seem anxious to get out," he said.

"Get out of where?" I asked.

"I do not know. You tell me," he said.

"You are right," I said.

"Shall I continue?" he said.

"If you wish," I said.

"You seem very hopeful that one day your life will go the way you want but you seem to feel doubt that it will," he said.

"I had a great happiness once. It was taken from me. And it was my own fault. I caused my own grief," I said.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Do you think I can change any of that? Can I..... make you happy?" he asked.

I stayed quiet. "I-- I don't know," I said.

"I think I can." he said

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"How?"

He kissed me. He kissed me.

He kissed me.

It didn't feel right.

Why didn't it feel right?

Why? Why?

I felt dirty when he kissed me.

I felt sneaky and like a liar.

WHY????!!!!

He finally let go of me.

He smiled at me.

I forced a smile. He took my hand and we walked back to the tea table.

* * *

That night I sat awake.

Why did I feel guilt?

Why did I feel like I was a bad person when I kissed Liam?

Then it hit me.

It hit me like someone had just punched me in the face.

The reason i felt guilty when I kissed Liam was because

I was already in love

with the Mad Hatter.

I was in love with him.

I knew it.

I felt a tingling sensation every time I thought of him. He had a way of making me feel inexplicably great. He made me feel like it was just the two of us alone in the universe. I remember keeping it a huge secret that I had a crush on him.

I remember how I felt when he spoke to me. I held on to his every word. And when my skin ever met his it was like a thousand violins going off in my head. I could feel my skin get hot when he touched me.

Of course he would never love me. He was much too mad and busy. He probably hates me for leaving Wonderland or maybe he doesn't care about it at all. Maybe he sees it differently than I do maybe........ Maybe he does love me.

Maybe he hates me...................

Maybe...............

* * *

Meanwhile. In. Wonderland.

Mirana was having lunch with her court. Beside her sat the Tweedle twins, Mally, Ches, and the March Hare.

Mirana had been awfully quiet since that incident with Hatter. She cared about his well- being.

But then again the Hatter had not been fully well since the incident with the Red Queen.

"Have any of you seen Hatter?" Mirana blurted out

The table fell silent.

"I went by to the tea table a couple days ago to talk to him. But he was not there. It is unlike him to leave his table," Mally said.

"Perhaps he is at his house," Mirana suggested.

"We'll see," Mally said. She jumped off the table and scurried into Mirana's hand.

"Pardon me for leaving so rudely like this but I simply must know what is Going on with Hatter," she said.

They all nodded.

Mirana and Mally took the carriage to Hatter's house.

They walked in without knocking.

"hatter?" they called.

They both saw Hatter sitting on a chair. He was staring at the wall. He looked painfully sad.

But when he saw them, his expression molded into that of happiness.

"Hello," he greeted them.

They gasped when they saw his black eyes.

" What happened Hatter?" Mirana asked unable to take her eyes off of Hatter's eyes.

"What happened? you ask? Well I'll tell you what happened. take a seat," Hatter said with a grin

Mirana took a seat and set Mally on the table.

"Well you know the story. How it goes of the stupid man awaiting the beautiful girl who will never love him. Then on one maddening day he breaks. His heart is consumed and all that is left is no love," Hatter's voice sounded a bit strangled.

"That is what happened to me," he said his voice shaky and strangled yet he was smiling," She happened to me. She.... is the reason my eyes are black. She is the one who ruined...." he seemed to choke on his words,"Everything."

"All that is left is a broken man," he said.

He slammed the knife he had been holding down on the table.

There was a shriek. he looked down to see Mally. The tip of her tail was cut off.

"Tarrant!" Mirana yelled.

Mally was yelping.

Mirana had Mally in her hands.

Hatter's eyes went from red to amber to hazel.

"Oh Mally I am terribly sorry! What have I done? I am so sorry! I-- I don't know what to say. Mally please I-- I ," he broke down in sobs.

"Please forgive me Mally," he said between sobs.

Mirana patted his back ,"hatter I am sorry too." Mirana said.

"Why w--," he began but two men came in and tied him up.

They grabbed him and threw him in the carriage.

They took him to the castle.

They locked him in a cell.

Hatter was in a depression unimaginable to any human being. He couldn't explain his feelings to anyone well enough so anyone could understand.

Mirana stepped into the hall infront of the cell.

"im sorry," she said softly to him.

"Its okay. I needed this," he said.

"Hatter you will get better," she said softly.

" That's what you think? I'll never get better. You don't know what it is like to wake up in the morning and realize your reason for living is gone and that you are going to die of a broken heart," Hatter said with tears in his red eyes.

"hatter...'' she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay," he said, "Go before I have another mood swing. "Apologize to Mally for me please."

"Yes I will," she said.

She cupped his face in her hands softly.

Her cool hands felt good against his skin.

But not nearly as good as when Alice held his face.

He closed his eyes and pretended it was Alice.

Big Mistake.

He started screaming.

Mirana jumped back, "Goodbye Tarrant," she said.

She looked at him once more before exiting the dungeon.

* * *

**Okay please tell me what was wrong with it besides the grammar errors. I feel like I could've done better but i think it got boring. I don't know. If you liked it please let me know as well! Please tell me what you think! Review!!! Byee!!!!!**


	3. The Day Of

**If you like my story please please read a fanfiction I did for _The Pacifie_r. You know the one with Vin Diesel that came out in 2005. if you've watched the movie please review it!! It only has one chapter and I want to know if I should keep going with it but I don't know. Anyways ya its been up for a while and I haven't gotten any reviews so ya if you want to read it go ahead. I would really appreciate it. Ok well review and thanks for reading!!! Bye! **

**3 months later**

My mother is just giddy with happiness, my corset is on too tight, my sister is crying, and music is playing.

This could only mean one thing:

It's the day of my wedding.

After 3 months of planning this day, it was finally coming together.

My sister had attacked me with make up, my mother had made sure I had a corset.

Everyone was worrying about everything else.

I feel........ bipolar.

I don't know what I feel. I'm not excited. Should I be?

I didn't feel happy

I felt dirty, I felt unhappy and I-I don't know.

Like I shouldn't be doing this.

I started

I sat down in a small chair. I had the bouquet in my hands.

I kept looking around making sure the room wasn't spinning.

My sister entered the room.

"Alice are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh, oh yes I'm fine. um" I chuckled lightly.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"um A little," I said.

"It's going to be great,'' she said.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"being married I mean. it's great. You have someone to trust. someone to share the rest of your life with," she smiled fondly.

"Oh," was all I could say.

I knew her husband was unfaithful to her.

He didn't deserve her and I felt so bad for her. She loved him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wonderland

Hatter's POV

I sat in the corner of the cell.

I tapped on my knee softly.

I heard the door of the dungeon open.

I looked up. "Mirana?" I asked.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

I saw a shadow and it had a big head.

My face fell, "Who's there?"

"Well hello tarrant haven't seen you in an awful long time,"she said.

The Red Queen was standing outside my cell. her arm was handcuffed to Stayne.

"What are you doing here How did you get here?"I stammered.

"I am not here to discuss that. I have something that might interest you," she said softly.

She dangled a key in front of me.

My eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

"I want you," she said.

"Pardon me Iracebeth butI do not know you like that--" I began.

"Not like that you twit! I need your alliance," she said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"you are pretty important to my sister." she said

"No," I said.

"Fine we stole this from my sister. Its a looking glass and it shows you what ever it is you want to see," she said.

"Do you know who I want to see, Hatter?" she asked.

I felt a pain in my throat.

"I want to see your pretty...little....Alice,"she smiled.

I felt dizzy and my mouth went dry.

She pulled out a gold hand mirror.

"Show me Alice..... uh I forget her last name uhhhh," she said.

"Kingsleigh," I blurted hoarsely,"her last name is Kingsleigh," I felt the eagerness creeping up inside me.

"Right, Show me Alice Kingsleigh," she said.

Hearing her name emphasized the pain in my chest.

It showed a clear as day view of Alice.

My eyes teared up a little bit. I felt like smiling and grimacing at the same time.

I looked deeply at her as if by doing so somehow she would see me.

Iracebeth smiled, "Oh how she's made a fool of you Tarrant," she said in a menacing mocking tone.

"I--I know," I said softly.

She chuckled under her breath.

I went back to watching Alice.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing a long white gown with a beautiful train.

A girl hugged her. She handed her a bouquet of tigerlilies. Alice smiled and hugged whom I assumed to be her sister.

"You'll do fine," the sister said.

"Thank you,"Alice whispered.

The girl fitted a veil onto Alice's head.

They walked together down a hall.

Where a woman I assumed to be Alice's mother was crying. Alice smiled.

Why would she smile at someone who was crying?

her mother hugged her,"My dear Alice you are finally growing up. You are going to be a wonderful woman, I love you,"she said.

A tear escaped Alice's eye. She smiled lightly.

A man hooked his arm around Alice's. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Why certainly," Alice smiled.

The doors opened.

"Do you even see what is happening?" Iracebeth asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh God he doesn't know. well I cannot wait til it hits you," she laughed.

Music was playing. Why did I recognize that tune from somewhere?

There was an even bigger room. with a long hall. It was full of people in benches. They all stood up.

My breath caught in my throat. My mouth went dry. My eyes glazed over.

The dress, the flowers, the music, the people, the crying.

It was a wedding.

"No,"I whispered.

"Oh! He knows," she chuckled with delight.

She walked up to the end of the hall.

A man waited there for her. He smiled at her.

He had bright blue eyes. His hair was a light brown and it was slicked back. he smiled at Alice. I felt anger and jealousy burning inside me.

He grabbed her hand softly. I could feel the jealousy raging in me. I could feel the fire burning through me. They said their "vows" I think that is what hey are called.

"Do you Liam Lollington Victor Van Hursing Wellington the III," the priest sucked in a breath (try saying that 5 times fast),"Take Alice Kingsleigh to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do," he said softly.

"DO you Alice Kingsleigh take Liam Victor Van Hursing Wellington the III to be your lawfully wedded husband," he said.

"I do," she said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

My heart sank. I could feel the mixed feelings bubble inside me.

Humiliation. Anger. Jealousy. Regret.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

my eyes widened.

The man lifted her veil and uncovered her face. He took her face with one hand and leaned in very slowly. Alice's eyes closed and their lips met. They kept kissing for a few seconds longer.

I grabbed the mirror out of her hands and threw it against the wall.

"Oh Hatter. If only you would have stopped her on Frabjous Day. She would have been all yours. DO you still believe she is going to return? She has made a fool of you once now. Do not let her do it again. She doesn't love you Tarrant. get it through that thick head of yours!! She is not coming back and she seems to be perfectly happy WITHOUT you!!!" she said.

"She is married now and soon to have kids with that other man! What reason do you have to live other than Alice? Now she's gone. Do you not want to destroy every memory of her. DOn't you want her to suffer. DOn't you want her to lose her Wonderland!! Destroy Alice from your brain Hatter!! Join my alliance. Together we can create much damage." she smiled dangling the key, " Or do you want to waste away in this cell for all of eternity?" she asked.

Alice had betrayed me. Alice would pay I had been a foolish to wait for her. How stupid of me. Love Alice? As if.

I'm done.

I smiled at the Red Queen,"Yes my queen i shall join you."

She smiled,"Excellent," her grin widened as she slipped the key into the lock and opened the door of the cell. I stepped out.

She smiled excitedly,"Oh we are most definitely going to have fun Tarrant."

"Yes I assure you we will," I said.

I could feel my heart ice over. In fact it just stopped beating......

**It was short I know but I just wanted something up. I'll write the next one sooner I promise. **

**SPOILER **

**I think I'll put Alice in Wonderland in the next chapter. Okay please review !!!!**


	4. You're terribly late you know

**Thanks so much for reviewing. It really makes my day!! :)**

Alice's POV

I was married.

To a guy who's name was 4 times longer than mine.

Ugh. The ball afterwards was like any other.

My mom had gone all out.

What with the whole "You only get married once." thing

I wanted to get some fresh air outside but Liam was like attached to my ass!!!

I swear!!

He wouldn't stop putting his arm around me and dragging me around to talk to whatever pompous family member he had. I mean yeah we're married now but can you like talk to them alone.

"I um I'll be right back," I said to Liam. He tried to put his arm around my waist as a harness but I dodged it quickly and walked outside.

I got to a small table outside. I took in a deep breath of fresh air. I looked up at the starry sky. I sighed.

I hummed to myself softly.

I missed Wonderland soooooooo very much. I put my hands together. I got a knot in my throat.

I couldn't remember the twin boys names. Twuddle? Teemle? Deedle? No that wasn't right.

I felt a tear escape my eye. I hated forgetting. It was happening again and I couldn't stop it.

"I promised I wouldn't forget," I whispered to myself softly.

I heard a rustle in the bushes.

I snapped my head around to look at it.

What I saw was..... was--- unbelievable.

I saw a little white rabbit in a waist coat. "You are so very late my dear," he whispered.

I felt my eyes well up with tears. "I know," I nodded.

He ran off and I took off running after him.

He ran and jumped into a hole beside a tree.

I sighed,"Typical," I muttered to myself. I held my head with my hands.

I jumped into the darkness.

I landed with a thud.

I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up. I was in a bed. I felt a throbbing sensation in my head.

"Is she awake?" I heard voices mutter.

"Alice?" I heard.

It sounded like.....like Mirana.

I sat up quickly and smiled.

"Oh no Alice lay back down. You had a nasty fall I'm afraid."

"Will she be alright?" said a male voice.

"I hope so," she said.

I opened my eyes. I smiled.

I saw..........my mother and Liam standing over me.

I wasn't in Wonderland. I wasn't in Wonderland.

The pain hit me very harshly. "Oh," I said disappionted.

"Get out," I said softly.

"What?" they said.

"Get out just get out!!!!" I yelled.

"Okay!!" my mother said taken off guard.

She ushered Liam out the door.

I laid on the bed. The sheets were engulfing me. I felt tears escaping my eyes.

I laid there and sobbed for a while.

I had never in my life felt so without hope. I hated myself for leaving. I got up. I looked in the mirror.

I saw a girl, who's face told a story of sadness. My eyes were stained with despair and just a hint of desire.

"I want to go back," I said to myself.

"I want it more than anything. I want Wonderland! I want my friends. I want...... I want..... I want my Tarrant!! I want love. I don't want this arranged marriage!! I want..." I broke out sobbing again.

I laid back down in bed. I held onto the pillow as the morning sunlight poured in. I got up and put on a new dress. I sighed.

"I'm going to die without love."

I put my hair up. I stepped out of my room and walked out to have lunch.

* * *

Mirana's POV

I went down to the dungeon to see Tarrant. I had a plate of tea and cookies in my hands.

"Tarrant," I called with a smile.

I walked up to his cell. It was empty. There was a loud crash and I realized I had dropped the plate.

I gasped sharply.

I saw the lock was on the ground. The door slightly open. I saw a small scrap of paper on the ground.

It was folded. I saw my sister's handwriting.

_My dearest sister_

_Your dear Hatter is no longer yours. He is on my side._

_You locked him up and supressed him. You mean nothing to him and neither does your kingdom._

_Get ready for our fight little sister._

_I'm back for what's rightfully mine._

_Lots of Love Red Queen _

_and My new Hatter _

_Good Luck little sister. You'll need it._

How could she? Hatter went with her. Hatter was not on my side. He was with her now. Oh i couldn't help but feel bad for him. He was so lost.

If only Alice would fix him. Why didn't she come back? Why?

Now it was too late. As if it hadn't been late enough already.

* * *

"Oh Tarrant," Iracebeth said.

"We will rule all of Wonderland,"she cackled.

Knaves hadn't said a word. He had gone quite mad I believe. He'd gone quietly mad.

"Are we going to war?" I asked.

"Most definitely, Tarrant," she smiled.

"That's great," I said.

"Wonderful. Tarrant will you be involved?" she asked.

"I--I don't know," I said softly.

* * *

7 months later

Hatter's POV

I sat alone in my bedroom. I sipped my tea. I took my hat off and set it on the table beside me.

I smiled at the memories my hat held. Alice

I was out of my mind in love.

Still a day did not go by that I did not think of her. Her perky eyes, her long blonde hair. Her frilly little dresses. She was for me. Just for me. She was definitely made for me.

Except now seeing her kiss that other man still sent anger blistering through me. I hated him.

Why did he get to have her? Why did he get to hold her? WHy did he get to kiss her and have her beside him every morning when he woke up.

He probably takes her for granted. he has no idea how much I need her.

God I love her.

Meanwhile, I'm sitting here loving her and Wonderland is destroyed because of me.

Wonderland has been scarred by war. It is full of pain and agony and hate.

Ambition.

She would hate me if she saw me right now.

She would be so scared.

I hated myself.

But I also hated her.

I don't know. I don't want Iracebeth. I don't want her I want Wonderland to be okay again.

I want the magic to come back.

I want to see Mirana, mally, Tweedles, and even Ches and everyone else.

I loved them. They were my family.

Not this. This is not who I wanted to be. I did not want to be a monster.

I got up and walked out of the house.

Simple as that.

Iracebeth would not even notice because it was so abrupt and out-of the- blue.

Hidden in plain sight.

I walked making my way to the White castle.

* * *

Alice's POV

Liam and I were going to have tea with my mother.

Liam walked in. I smiled. "Hello."

He smiled," Hello," he said. He grabbed me around the waist.

He was behind me. "Which dress should I wear?" I asked.

he took my hand in his. "Um.....this one," he said softly.

It was a cream colored with black lace and it was sleeveless.

I smiled, "Okay," I kissed him. he stepped out.

I put on the dress. I smiled at my reflection. I looked through my jewelry and found a vial.

A silver vial with some purplish liquid in it.

I picked it up slowly.

Where had I seen this before?

I opened it. I smelled it. It smelled sweet.

I put my lips to it and took a small sip.

I felt the room start to spin. It tasted terrible. I passed out and everything went black.

Jabberwocky blood! Mad Hatter! Mirana! Mally! Ches! Bayhard! Wonderland!

I remembered.

I opened my eyes and saw the White Rabbit," You are terribly late you know," he said.

"I know," I replied


	5. Forgive me

Oh gosh sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been sort of busy.

Okay so you know what to do! Make my day and review! Thanks so much for reading bye!

Alice's POV

I smiled at the White Rabbit. He adjusted his waist coat.

We were in a white room. Everything was white.

"Are we in the white castle?" I asked.

"Yes we are. I will take you to see the White Queen immediately."

He said no more.

I followed quietly.

Nervousness and anxiety built up inside me as we neared two big white double doors.

the White Rabbit opened the door. I stepped in. My shoes making the slightest of noise.

I saw Mirana sitting in a big white throne.

she squinted at me. Then her eyes went wide.

"Who is this?" she asked the White Rabbit.

"It's me, Alice."

"A-Alice? You're here?" she asked.

I nodded.

She got up quickly and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around me,"Oh I missed you."

"Oh my dear," she said pulling away.

"What? What is it?" I asked startled.

"Well, ALice you see, Wonderland has changed an awful lot since you left here."

"Wh-Why? How? Where is everyone? Where's Hatter?" I panickedly blurted out.

"Sh-sh-sh Alice. Uh my sister is back and you wouldn't believe who has joined her," she said softly.

My expression was confused. "Wh-" It clicked.

"No," I whispered. She nodded softly.

"No!" I said loudly.

"Yes please calm down," she said in a reassuring tone.

"No no no he didn't! He didn't! I--I Why?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose my sister found Tarrant and offered him his freedom if he joined her." she explained.

"Freedom from where? Where was he?" I cried.

"Well, we locked him up in a dungeon because he was having these awful rants regularly. He was so empty and alone and depressed. He hated talking to anyone. He was so bitter and finally he just became a threat to everyone and I couldn't have him just walking around." she said.

"Why was he so bitter?" I asked frantically.

"His Alice left him," she said softly.

"Me?" I asked.

"He was sad because of me?" I asked.

She nodded. "His eyes turned black."

"Black?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How bad is that?" I asked.

"It means his heart stopped beating," she said.

"WH-- like he's-- he's dead," I asked.

"Not necessarily. His body still functions but his soul may never come back."

"That's terrible and it's all my fault!" I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

"But who knows, I haven't seen him in months. I don't know what he's been doing. He could be living in a home with a wife and children for all I know." she said.

Jealousy coursed throughout my body.

"Oh." I said.

"Of course I could be wrong," she said.

"Well what's been going on in your life?" she asked.

Um I got married..... To a man I didn't love. I had forgotten all about you and lost all my muchness. Haha _**NO**_

I'm not saying that.

"Um nothing interesting just missing this place." Ugh I am such a liar.

I mean, I would've missed this place except you know, the fact I forgot all about this place I oh-so missed.

I wiped the tears away.

Somehow, I believed Hatter had moved on.

Or who knows. I'll play it safe if I see him. He won't know how I feel.

My heart ached.

"Um, can I stay here?" I asked softly.

"Yes," she smiled, "Pick any room your heart desires. Oh and how long will you be staying?" she asked.

"Um....I- I don't know," I stuttered.

"very well Alice. Welcome back." she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you," I said. I walked through the hallway and picked a room that looked right.

It was utterly in contrast with the rest of the palace. It was a baby blue and it had my name on the wall written in pink. It had a big bed. It had a vanity as well and a closet full of beautiful dresses and shoes. I flopped down on the bed and let myself drift off to bed. ANd the last thing I thought was Hatter's smiling face come to my mind.

Okay I know it was waaaayyy too short and I promise I will update soon! very soon. Expect a new chapter on Friday!

Okay thanks so much for reviewing! Love you guys BYeeee!


	6. Lies

Okay I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just I'm having some issues and my heart just wasn't in the writing. So yeah. :(

But if you leave some reviews that'd be great. Enjoy!

Alice's POV

I sat up in my bed. It had been a few days since I had arrived at the palace.

I yawned and walked over to my closet and picked out a dress. It was a white dress that came up to my knees. I put some make up on and I pulled my hair into a half ponytail. I walked out the door to have breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile what HAtter didn't know

Red Queen's POV

"Where is he going?" asked Iracabeth to one of her men.

"Follow him," she said, " I bet he's going with my sister. I just know it. Marvelous. If he wants to switch sides we'll make him look bad. Go follow him and after a few minutes of him being there, invade the castle with our finest men. My sister will never see it coming."

Hatters POV

I had been traveling for a few days now. I could see the castle in view. I sighed, "What if they never forgave me?" I wondered aloud.

I shook that thought away and walked closer and closer to the front doors.

two guards instantly recognized me and grabbed me and cuffed me. They dragged me off to go talk to the White Queen.

They dragged me into the dining room where the White Queen was having breakfast.

" Your highness look what the cat dragged in," they waved me in front of the table. I looked around to find Mirana loooking at me with tears in her eyes and someone else was at the table. ALICE.

My mouth went dry. She put her fork down and looked at Mirana questioningly.

"Tarrant?" Mirana asked, "What are you doing here?"

"H-HAtter?" Alice asked.

I closed my eyes. Her voice. Her soothing voice. It pierced through all the pain I had held for the past two years yet somehow created more pain.

"Why are you here?" asked Mirana.

"I-I wanted to come back. I realized Iracabeth was an awful person and something overtook me when I joined her. I apologize for everything I started. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or anyone else's but I don't want to go back to Iracabeth. I want to join you," I said softly.

"Well Hatter I don't know what to think. Take a seat." she said. The guards sat me down in a chair.

A chef came and set a plate of food down in front of me.

"Alice what do you think?" she asked. I looked over at Alice awkwardly. Her jaw was locked, "Frankly I don't even know what to think. Hatter you are one of my dearest friends and-"

Oh great. I'm her friend.

she continued," I would like for Mirana to forgive you but, gee I don't know. Iracabeth? Why would you even do something like that to Wonderland?" she crticized.

I smiled wryly,"This coming from a girl who left for over a year and doesn't know any of the circumstances we were put in," I spat. My rage was building. What a hypocrite.

"Well, I'm back now and I know exactly what happened and it was very wrong of you to-" I cut her off.

"You forgot about us didn't you?" I demanded.

"No of course not!" she said defensively.

"You started a whole new life. You got married! And you have a house of your own and you wear corsets. You gave into your arranged marriage and you lost all your muchness!" I began to feel the anger rising in me.

"You got married?" asked Mirana.

she sighed, "No." Why was she lying?

"So Tarrant is lying?" she asked.

"No! Alice don't lie! I saw you marry him. I saw him. His name was Liam and you were crying before the ceremony and your sister comforted you. I saw everything."

My heart sunk. He saw me commit myself to Liam. He saw me kiss Liam.

"I-I didn't want to say it because I didn't think it was important."

" You ran off and got married!" he said.

"You are acting like I killed somebody." she exclaimed.

_You killed me, I wanted to say._

"What does it matter to you anyways?" she said.

My chest hurt like hell when she said that.

" Go back to Iracabeth no one wants you here!" I exclaimed, "I hate you. You caused misery for all of Wonderland! No one will forgive you and no one will forget all you have done!" she got up and exited the room.

I got up and followed her.

She ran into her room I followed her in,"I would love to change what I did but you yelling at me isn't going to solve anything. I mean I think Mirana told you everything. About me and my feelings. I mean picture this will you please?"

I took a deep breath and the memories from the happiest day of a girl's life being my worst nightmare infiltrated my brain.

"I watched you get married to some guy who was perfect for you. Your age. good looks... sane. I couldn't help but have a ton weighing in my heart. Watch come here," I motioned to her.

She walked reluctantly over to me. I told her to press her ear to my chest. She did.

I could feel her hair brushing against my chest.

"I don't hear anything," she said softly.

"I know."

I took in a shaky breath,"My heart stopped beating."

"Was that because of me?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Hatter I'm so sorry," she said her blue eyes filling with tears.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I felt butterflies course throughout my body.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Mmm?" she asked her face in my clothes. She was holding tightly.

I could feel her body quiver as she sobbed.

"I want to change. I don't want to cause pain. I want to be here. and I want to tell you that I love you," I whispered.

She looked up at me and licked her lips, "Really?" she said softly.

"yes."

"I love you too."

She laid her head back down on my chest.

I balled my hands into fists. I couldn't control the overflow of emotion.

I don't think anyone could really understand my happiness of hearing her say that to me.

I had my hands on her waist. She looked up at me.

She smiled. We started swaying and pretty soon we were dancing softly to the imaginary music we heard in our heads.

"I really missed you," she murmured.

"I missed you too," I said.

I held her close to me. Finally I got my Alice. Finally she was mine.

* * *

Alice's POV

I buried my face in his coat.

I felt a warm fuzzy feeling in me. I loved him and he loved me and that was all that mattered.

He smelled delicious. I couldn't help but fantasize about what he **_tasted_** like.

I felt butterflies. He ran his hand up and down my back. I pressed a kiss lightly on his clothes and dug my face into him. He was mine and I was his.

Finally.

"I love you," I said softly.

I feel him smiling, "I love you too."

I looked up at him.

His eyes startled me they were amber now instead of black. That was an improvement right?

I was overwhelmed as I stared into his eyes.

I inched myself closer to him.

I kissed his jaw and then his cheek. I was teasing him.

I kissed his chin then the corner of his lips. He chuckled, "You're playing with me aren't you?" he asked.

I giggled softly.

turned his head directly at me and caught my lips on his.

I felt my body on fire. I felt addicted to it. I didn't want to stop kissing him.

His lips tasted so much better than I could have ever imagined.

He pressed me tighter against him. I cupped his face in one hand.

I moaned softly into his mouth. His tongue licked at my lower lip.

Now he was teasing me.

He ran his finger down my bare shoulders.

His lips tasted so familiar.

I felt engulfed in him.

I started to feel greedy and I pressed him as close as he could get.

He grabbed handfuls of my hair. I shivered as his tongue slid into my mouth.

I moaned softly.

I suddenly remembered about that little rule about staying alive which is: _You have to breathe!_

I pulled myself away from him. he let me go. I felt my breath coming out in pants. I wanted to breathe but I also wanted to kiss him. he smiled

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Liam never kissed me like that," I said.

Hatter's jaw clenched.

He smiled mischieviuosly at me like he used to when I was a child, " Love, I bet Liam didn't do half the things I'd do."

I felt the warmth in my stomach again and the racing of my heart.

I smiled weakly at him.

he put his arm around my waist. he pressed a kiss on my forehead and we walked out to the dining room.

The tables were smashed. Everything was trashed.

i looked at Hatter.

Everyone was tied up and being held by a red guard.

"Nice job Tarrant," one of the Red Guards said.

"Hatter?" I asked.

"Ooh she's pretty," said the guard.

He ripped me away from Hatter's grip.

"Mmmyeah we'll have fun with this one," they smiled at me.

"You did this," I said to Hatter.

"You brought them here you tricked us. You didn't want to change! You- you never loved me," I accused my voice cracking on the last part.

"Alice no that's not what happened. I- I didn't even know-" Hatter tried to say.

tears spilled down my cheeks, "How could you?" I asked softly.

They shoved a rag in my mouth. Everything went black.


	7. dont believe her

**IMPORTANT: just a heads up I didn't have any of this rest of the story planned out so this is going to be an as-I-go-along-chapter so yeah it might suck :(**

**I just realized thats not going to encourage you to leave comments so idk just... I'm babbling.**

**Oh and I apologize a billion times for taking sooooooooo long. I just had the worst writer's block ever and I couldn't come up with a single thing to write so yeah again I'm sorry. Really really really sorry. Hope you forgive me. **

**anyways thanks for reading Please Review. It really makes my day. BYE! :)**

**THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT: THE RATING MIGHT CHANGE BECAUSE IN LATER CHAPTERS THERE MIGHT BE BRIEF SEXUAL...EVENTS.**

Alice's POV

I woke up groggily. My wrists were sore. I looked up and saw my hands were chained to the wall up above my head. I sighed and my chest hurt when I did. I was slumped on the floor against the wall. my ankles were locked to the ground.

I felt stiff and nauseous and aching and tired.

I was in a dark cell with bars to block me from escaping. It was cold in the small cell.

I was shaking.

I groaned. I felt bruised everywhere.

I took it all in and relived the events prior to my unconsciousness.

Hatter. Hatter had tricked me. He had distracted me while the Red guards raided the palace.

I was so angry and disappointed.

I had trusted him and I loved him so much.

He betrayed me.

I felt hot tears roll down myh face as soft sobs took over.

It shouldn't surprise me. I mean he had taken Iracebeth's side anyways.

i was crying out of frustration and sadness.

I heard a heavy door creak open.

Footsteps getting closer.

A Red Guard passed by and quickly whipped his head around to look at me.

He laughed, "Well if it isnt the infamous Alice. Got caught huh? And by your little boyfriend too."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Well maybe you don't think so but he sure wants to be."

"He does not besides, he's the reason I'm in here."

"Well-" he began but the door creaked open and someone entered.

I saw it in a blur of tears, the wild orange hair.

"Give me the keys Roland." he said in a Scottish accent, "Now!"

The Red Guard gave him the keys.

"OUT!" Hatter instructed.

The Red Guard/Roland walked out.

I quickly blinked away the tears and looked at Hatter.

Why was he here?

I didn't want to talk to him.

He unlocked the cell door and stepped inside.

"I know you might be angry with me for many reasons but...I just,"

He took a step closer with every word he said.

The sexual tension was almost too much to bear.

I swallowed hard. My breathing becoming more hitched the closer he got to me.

He walked over to me.

he got down on his knees so we were both at eye level.

I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Alice? Alice look at me. Please?"

"Alice it wasnt my fault. I really did want to change. I wanted everything I said. I'm sorry for everything."

"You aren't sorry. the only reason you are sorry is because you got caught...You didnt mean any of it."

I noticed his eyes go from amber to black. His face darkened.

"Don't tell me what I mean and don't mean. You don't know how I feel. Why would I have lied to you about the things I said?"

He reached up and unlocked one of my hands.

He rested my hand on his chest.

I stared at my hand on his chest.

His hand holding my hand in place.

His hand felt warm in the cold cellar.

"How could I lie about this?" he whispered in cracked voice.

He touched my cheek with his hand.

It was so warm and it sent a warm feeling throughout my whole body.

I closed my eyes and sent tears spilling down my cheeks.

"My dear dear Alice, you'll never quite understand how much I love you."

I looked into his big eyes which were now amber again.

His eyes were filled with tears.

I pulled my hand out from his and placed it on his cheek.

"Your hands are cold," he smiled letting a breath out.

"I'm sorry," I said softly pulling my hand away.

"Its okay. Are-Are you cold?" he asked.

"just a little."

He reached up and unlocked both my hands and legs.

The tension doubled up as I rubbed my wrists realizing he had just let me go.

I stared at him for a while. His eyes were burning into mine. I could feel his warmth radiating off him.

he had let me free. He trusted me. His eyes were watching me intently, making sure I didn't make a run for it.

And I didn't. I wanted him to trust me. I wanted to make him happy. And I wanted him to love me.

So I should try to trust him.

I reached out and touched his hand and swiftly grabbed the collar of his coat. I pulled him towards me.

I hugged him and started crying.

I put my arms around his neck.

His hands were on my waist. His hands were so hot.

They were burning holes in my clothes. I wanted to feel his hands on my cold skin.

I slid my hands on the inside of his coat to hug him.

"Alice I love you."

I looked up at him.

I slid my hand up his chest and up to the back of his neck.

My finger tips were on the inside of his collar, barely touching his hot neck.

"I love you too," I whispered in a shaky voice.

He smiled devilishly, "I love hearing you say that."

"I love saying it."

I was breathing shakily and my hands were trembling like mad.

I slowly slid my hands up into his hair.

He slowly pressed his hands on my back encouraging me to get closer.

I straddled him to get as close to him as possible.

I slowly brought my lips to his.

I kissed him softly.

He pulled me into him and kissed me full on.

I could feel the heat rising in my stomach.

I slammed my eyes shut and sent tears streaming down my face.

I loved him so much and I could feel it in every inch of my body.

I felt my lungs tighten at the lack of air.

I pulled away quickly panting.

I tried to regain a normal breathing pattern but i couldn't.

My breathing was shallow and hitched and my heart was beating as fast as a hummingbirds wings.

"You alright?" he chuckled softly in my ear.

"yes, i'm fine. I just -I'm sorry. I just-"

I closed my eyes. Ugh. I was babbling.

"I needed a moment."

I brought my lips to his and kissed him again.

His lips tasted incredible. I cannot even begin to explain.

I greedily kissed him.

I had my hands on either side of his face.

I suddenly heard a shrieking noise.

We pulled apart quickly.

Iracebeth was standing in the jail cell. Her face red like a fat tomato. I scrambled to my feet.

"You insolent little girl! How dare you seduce my Tarrant?" she had an arrogant face on.

"Your? Tarrant?" I said incredulously.

"Well yes! he can't possibly be yours!" Iracebeth said.

"And why not?" I said trying not to sound as intimidated as I felt.

"Because youre tricking him," she said.

What was she trying to do?

"Oh come on isn't it obvious Tarrant? She comes back from England and she's married, forgetting all about Underland. She obviously had to have feelings for her husband. Enough to marry him even. She loved him and she left him what makes you think she wouldn't do that to you? She is sitting here in a jail cell waiting for her death sentence and you happen to come along. She knows you are her ticket out of here. She's playing with you. She doesn't want to die. Besides I can tell she doesn't trust you. At all. And she's scared. Of you. And she's trying hard no to be."

"None of that is true." I said.

Hatter stayed silent.

I looked up at him.

"Hatter?"

"Well, now that thats settled I believe your head has some rolling to do," she laughed and snapped her fingers and two red guards grabbed my elbows.

"No leave her alone. Now!" hatter said in a strangled voice.

He pulled out his sword and pointed it at the guards.

They quickly let me go.

"Go." Hatter said harshly to them.

They scampered out.

Iracebeth stayed she pulled out her sword.

Instead of going for Hatter she grabbed me and held the blade to my throat.

"You will die." she spat.

"No!" yelled Hatter.

"Why do you care about her? She doesn't love you! Why would she? Why would a pretty young girl waste her time on you? You are a lot older than her, and you're mad. Have you asked yourself that? And how do you know one day she won't want to go back home to her husband."

"Shut up! You stupid old woman!"

He quickly threw me aside and pushed Iracebeth to the ground.

He had the sword at her throat.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"It's far better to be feared than loved Tarrant. Don't deny you loved the power you had. You know you two will never work out."

Hatter hesitated for a second.

"Tarrant she had love her husband and she left him to come here. What makes you think she won't do the same to you?"

"It's far better to be feared than loved."

"Off with your head."

I looked away and heard the sickening slice of the sword cutting through her flesh.

I shut my eyes.

"It's okay she's dead," said Hatter.

His tone of voice had changed to serious and sad.

"You can open your eyes," he encouraged.

"I dont want to see her," I said covering my face.

He grabbed my hand and led my out of the dungeon.

"You can open your eyes now."

I did. We were in a hall.

"She's dead." I stated.

He nodded, "Finally."

"Hatter none of what she said was true. You believe that right?" I said softly.

I reached for his hand and he pulled it away from me.

"I know." he smiled sadly, "Come on lets go free everyone else and tell them the good news."

He turned to walk away but I grabbed his hand, "I love you."I said looking into his eyes.

I waited desperately for his returned, 'I love you'

He let go of my hand and looked at me with a sad smile, "Let's go."

And he turned and walked down the hall.

I followed him quietly, too confused and hurt to say anything else.

**I hoped you liked it :) You know except for the sad stuff. Review please!**


	8. second chance

Alice's POV

"Are you going to stay here?" I asked hopefully.

I grabbed his hand flirtingly. His eyes were dull and his expression was tired.

We were back at the White Palace. I looked at Hatter.

He looked down and made a face at the ground.

He sighed heavily , " Afraid not. Um, I'm going to home. I have to uh... bathe." he said shakily.

"You can bathe here," I suggested. He let go of my hand.

He sighed and did everything to not meet my gaze, " Goodbye, Alice."

I looked down, "Bye,"

I touched his hand and again.

This time he grabbed it as I did.

He kissed the back of it.

"You could stay?" I tried, "Please."

"No." he whispered lightly.

He turned to walk away.

"I don't understand!" I managed to yell at him. My voice cracking

My voice was thick with knots telling me the tears were coming.

"Please explain why you're acting like this?" I begged.

"Hatter?"

"Goodbye."

He pulled me into a hug.

It definitely wasn't as long as I wanted it to be.

It lasted about 3 seconds.

He kissed the top of my head and then he turned on his heel and walked away.

Not even glancing back at me.

Tears streamed down my face.

And that was the last time I saw him for a while.

* * *

Hatter's POV

I was at a party with some guys.

Girls clung to me like drapes.

There was Holly, Penelope, Daisy, and Cariba.

They were all very attractive but I saw Alice in every one of them.

Alice was all I could think about.

My eyes were black again and it wasn't her fault this time.

It was mine.

I walked away this time.

I walked away because of my own insecurities. My own doubts. I left her there without a kiss or an I love you.

Sounds kind of like what she did to me.

Maybe it was sort of like revenge.

No. I wouldn't have wished that pain on anyone.

I just remember her broken expression when I left her without a word.

What can I do now?

Nothing thats what.

I'll take my mind off of it.

With Holly.

I didn't love Holly.

She wasn't Alice.

* * *

It had been a few days since the overthrowing of the Red Queen.

For good.

Everyone was still partying and doing whatever they wanted.

It was fun.

Everyone was so happy.

The happiest and free-est anyone had ever been in a while in Underland.

Everyone was happy….except Hatter.

I actually had a talk about it with Mirana.

"Everyone is so happy," she smiled, "Isn't it great?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"what's the matter?" she asked.

"Before Hatter slayed Iracebeth, she told him all these terrible things. Like how I don't love him and I'm too young for him and that he's too mad for me. And then he killed her but it was as if he listened to her. I tried to tell him she was saying that to get to him. I told him I loved him and he didn't respond. He just said lets go."

"Well did he hear you?"

"Yes I looked him in the eyes and told him."

"Well, he probably took her absurd words to heart." she said

"Yeah maybe he did."

"Has he gone to parties?" I asked her.

"No and even if he did, he wouldn't do anything dangerous. He doesn't drink."

there are two different types of parties in Underland.

There are good ones that have no problems. And then there are the ones where everyone is drunk.

But those bad parties are monitored and Mirana gets informed about the guests lists if anything that gets out of hand and Hatter hasn't showed up on any lists.

" Actually I haven't seen him in a while. ever since Iracebeth's death day."

"oh that's not good. You should go talk to him."

Suddenly a white guard walked in.

"Your highness. Guess who showed up on the guest list?" he said.

He handed her a piece of paper.

Her eyes went wide, "Hatter. He's actually at one of those parties now."

"I have to go." I said

"No Alice it is dangerous. He's dangerous."

"He won't hurt me."

"alice? How do you know that?"

"I just do!"

"At least let my guards escort you there and back."

I sighed, "Okay."

"but they can't come in with me."

"Okay. But they can keep an eye on you, alright?"

I nodded.

We got to a big house that was alive with music and laughter and voices.

The party was in the backyard.

I opened the fence and went in.

People turned to stare at me with red rimmed eyes and drinks in hand.

About three guys whistled at me.

"Hey, Hatter! your girl's here." someone called.

Hatter came out of the shadows.

"what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to come get you," I said.

"Hey Hatter she's pretty, haha, can keep her."

A guy draped his arm around my shoulders.

Hatter pushed his hand off me and grabbed me around the waist and led me out.

"Alice what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you and take you home."

"I'm staying here."

"No Hatter please."

"No, Alice."

"okay at least take a ride with me and let me persuade you to come home. If you aren't convinced then you can stay at the party."

He looked at me then nodded.

He got in the carriage.

"hatter are you drunk?"

"Not drunk enough apparently. I still remember my name."

I must've looked hurt because he quickly took it back.

"It's a joke. I'm not drunk."

"I was so worried about you," I said.

"Really?Why?" he asked softly.

"Well, you know those parties can get out of hand. I didn't want you to do anything you'd regret." I explained.c

"I wouldn't do that. trust me I do think about what I do before I do it and realize what the price is for happiness and sometimes happiness is just too expensive."

"Was I the only one that heard the double meaning in that?" I asked softly.

He smiled, "No."

I scooted closer to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I-I'm confused," I said my expression was letting him read my feelings like a book.

Tears were welling up in my eyes.

Yet his face was expressionless.

"About what?" he asked in a soft broken deep voice.

"Us," I took in a shaky breath, "Why aren't you talking to me. I haven't seen you since that day. I don't understand. Was it something I said or did?"

"No nothing you said or did."

"Was it something Iracebeth said?" I asked.

He looked away and sighed.

"She was right."

"No No she wasn't. She was trying to get to you."

"Well it worked. I'm old youre young. I'm extremely mad and youre not. I have mood swings and I'm bipolar. I'm aggressive. I'm rough. Youre - beautiful and I'm-"

"Hatter don't say things like that. Just stop it. Ignore the morality and ethics of this. How do you feel when you're with me. Do you even love me, honestly because I don't know?"

"I love you," he nodded, "I do."

"Then whats wrong?" I asked softly.

I had one arm around his waist, "I love you so much," I paused, "The line between right and wrong becomes so blurred when you're in love you just have to learn to ignore it and feel it. Feel what you want."

"Please come home," I said.

Tears were spilling onto my cheeks, " Please don't cry," he said.

"Will you please come home?" I asked softly.

"With you?" he said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

He looked at me hesistantly, "Please," I said.

"I want you to be happy," he began.

I cut him off, " Come home with me and I'll be h-"

"Please let me finish Alice," he said silencing me.

"I want you to be happy with someone you can have a future with. So go ahead take me back to the party."

I was speechless.

"You didn't convince me." he said.

He was being so blunt and so stubborn.

"Hatter!" I screeched.

He smiled dryly, " See you later, love."

We were back at the party he opened the door for himself, got out and walked back into the party.

I felt the knots creep back up in my throat. I was shocked speechless.

He was such a jerk!

I felt angry tears rush down my cheeks.

I heard a commotion and men talking. The horse up front was going crazy. Something was happening.

The carraige came to an abrupt halt.

I hit my head on the back of the seat and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up groggily in a white bed.

The whole room was white.

I sat up and my head hurt a little bit.

I saw a woman in the corner. She seemed to have been waiting for me to wake up.

She gasped and smiled. She hugged me crying and laughing.

I hesitated. I didn't hug her back at first.

I patted her back with one hand reluctantly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

her face fell and her expression turned into that of confusion.

She had long wavy white hair and dark lipstick.

She was wearing a long white dress and a thin silver crown on her head.

"Is that a tiara?" I asked.

"Alice, you don't know who I am?" she asked.

"Alice?" I asked, "Who's that?" I asked.

Nothing was making sense. What was this woman talking about?

She was obviously not normal.

"Alice! You! you are Alice. Your name is Alice and I'm Mirana. I'm queen of Underland."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's the place you are in." she explained."Amnesia."

"Who's that?"

"It's not a who, Alice! It's a what."

"So I'm Alice, right?" I asked.

"Yes." she smiled.

"I'll go call a doctor."

She rushed out of the room and hurried down the hall.

A man came in and he asked me weird questions.

Like where are you and where do you live.

I didn't know the answer to most of them.

All I knew was my name and Mirana's name.

"Doctor?" I asked. "Who's Amnesia?"

He ignored me and spoke to Mirana, "It's quite severe. She knows how to speak. She knows colors and most basic things. She should regain most of her memory. It's important you don't try to force her to remember. If she remembers on her own then that's spectacular. If she doesn't then that's the way it'll stay for a long time."

She smiled, " Thank you doctor."

The man left.

"So is there anything I should know about my life?" I asked.

"Where do I begin."

There was a knock on the door.

An orange haired man with big black eyes and solemn dark circles around his eyes stared in, "Mirana may I speak with you?" he asked.

"Of course. Excuse me one moment Alice."

"Alright."

**Hatter's POV**

"What's wrong with her?"

"She soen't remember anyone or anything."

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"I don't know if that would be appropriate, Hatter."

I sat down on a chair by the wall, " I was such a jerk to her that night. I left her. But I wanted her. I wanted her to stay with me. I wanted her. I love her. And I wish it were easier to love her. I get so close and something always gets in the way."

I put my head in my hands.

"She'll most likely regain most fo her memory soon." Mirana stated.

"I wish I could start over..."

I had an idea, " What if while she can't remember who I am or what I did. We could fall in love all over again."

"What happens when she remembers? She'll remember what you did and said and then there'll be a problem."

"I am willing to take that risk. She'll see how happy we can be and she won't care. Right? I'm ready. I want to see her."

Mirana sighed heavily, "I guess I guess I cannot stop you."

I walked into the room.

My breath caught in my throat.

I smiled nervously and muttered a ,"Hello Alice."

"Hello..."

"Hatter...you may call me Hatter."

"Okay then, hello Hatter. If I may ask hoping not to offend... Who are you?"

"Me well I'm Hatter...and I am your...friend. Your very close friend. Yes we are best friends in fact."

"Best friends? You and I?" she smiled, " I am glad to meet you.. again," she giggled," Would you mind showing me around then? Since you are my best friend you know a lot about me. Right?"

I smiled, "Of course."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"Alice?" I asked curiously, "May I...hug you?" I asked.

She took a secong to think about it.

She nodded softly, "I wanted to hug you but I didn't know if we did those kinds of things. I didn't want it to be odd."

"Not at all." I said hurriedly.

I scooted closer to her and gently put my arms around her.

My face was close to her hair. Her thin arms rested on my back.

I hugged her tighter pressing her chest against mine.

I could feel her warmth. Her heartbeat her chest moving up and down with every breath.

Her arms scooted up my back and locked around my neck.

I pulled away as I did she planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

I paused as she did.

She pulled her head back enough to look at me, " Was that weird?" she asked.

I kissed her cheek back, "Not at all."

I pulled away. I sat back down.

"So Hatter. Are you ready for our tour of the palace?" she smiled.

Innocence lit up her face.

I smiled back, "Of course."

I held out my arm and she took it in hers.

And somewhere along the way out the door her hand slipped in mine.


End file.
